


McLennon fics illustrations

by Aristrela



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, A Gentleman's valet, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anyway Paul is gay, Blood, Chaos & Creation In My Backyard, Chasing paper, Digital Art, Drag Queens, Fanart, Ghosts?, I was put in pun prison for that :(, I'll get you, Kissing, M/M, McLennon, On Our Way Back Home, On my way to work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Bus Scene, The Contract, The Hot mechanic - Freeform, The Pusher, When I Fall In Love, cross-dressing, fic illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristrela/pseuds/Aristrela
Summary: McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.Send your suggestions onTumblrSpoilers Warning!!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 86
Kudos: 276





	1. A Gentleman's Valet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Everyone! I'm the artist who likes drawing and reading McLennon, so I decided to make a list of McLennon fics illustrations! :)  
> If you have a favourite fic and the scene from it, you can tell me so!! Maybe I will like your idea!  
> I'm doing 10 John and Paul scenes from 10 fics, no smut (sorry).  
> Hope you will like my works!

The first illustration is from Beatle_Boot's series: ["A Gentleman's Valet" - "Blackbirds"](https://jplibrary.wordpress.com/fic-vault/beatle_boot-the-gentlemans-valet-series/)

> The name caused John to flush and widen his eyes slightly and so he picked up the small four by six picture and tried to focus on the woman portrayed in it. She seemed pretty and demure, her hand resting neatly under her chin as she gazed into the camera lens, resting her elbow on a Grecian style pedestal, an open fan resting against her waist with her bustled skirt overlapping what appeared to be yards of material as it flowed to her booted feet; there was also a lot of lace.


	2. The Hot Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Send your suggestions on [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you for your kudos and comments, they are inspiring to draw more! So I didn't waste time and have drawn the next one!  
> I hope you will like it :)

The second illustration is from The Hot series - ["The Hot Mechanic" by ChutjeDors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235722/chapters/16426429), one of my favourite McLennon fic writers! Her cute and domestic fics definitely deserve attention!!! 

> He was the most striking young man Paul had ever seen. He had beautiful auburn hair that rested on both sides of his ears and from the top of his head were in a messy but stylish pile, a nose that wasn't too small or too big, but perfectly shaped and made him look a bit like he would be posh. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but what Paul could see of his eyebrows under his hair, they were thick and bushy and just _perfect_. And then Paul remembered he wasn't, actually, a queer.


	3. On my way to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Send your suggestions on [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> Spoilers Warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you again for kudos and comments :)  
> The third illustration is here, enjoy!

The idea for the third illustration was made absolutely out of the blue! I from the beginning wanted to draw something from [Rioviolina's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioviolina/pseuds/Rioviolina) works. And then the new chapter of ["On my way to work"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474792/chapters/41153936) came out and it was fantastic!! 

The drawing doesn't represent a particular scene, but almost the plot itself. I tried to convey the whole cosy and sweet feeling between the boys in this story :)


	4. Chaos & Creation In My Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Send your suggestions on [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> Spoilers warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you for >100 kudos!! I appreciate your likes and comments :)  
> I'm sorry I've not posted for a long time as I was busy with my exams, but now it's done.  
> The fourth illustration is here, enjoy!

I got a Tumblr request, which asked me to illustrate ["Chaos and Creation in my backyard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673923/chapters/54194281) by wicked_annabella. I thought that it was a fantastic idea as this fic is absolutely amazing and I had a favourite scene from it.

> John sighed, rolled his eyes, and leaned closer in towards the speakers. He was so close to Paul, he could feel the heat emanating from his body, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't really listening to the bass; Paul's quiet, mechanical breathing was a tad distracting. He was trying to block it out, trying to listen, trying to get the kid out of his goddamn head, but in this tiny room his senses were entirely consumed by him; his familiar scent of Ivory soap, his warmth, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and the ghost of a smile over his lips as they listened to this godawful fucking song about giving it away and all John could think about was Paul and his chest tightening as he thought how easy it would be to reach forward and slip his hand through his and-


	5. The Pusher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Send your suggestions on [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> Spoilers warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I even can't describe how I love to read your comments (reread them every day). Thanks again!!!  
> This illustration contains some BLOOD stains, so If you're not comfortable with it: I'm sorry...  
> The fifth chapter is here, enjoy!

["The Pusher"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281089/chapters/25232490) by Unchained_Daisychain is my favourite and the first read McLennon fic. It was so great, the plot is so catchy that I didn't complain to translate almost every paragraph on my native language to understand EVERY word. Unchained_Daisychain is an amazing writer, and this is my "thank you".

Sorry, I've not planned for the quote to be that long

> “So that’s why you do it, then?” Paul asked, wanting to clear the air before its density suffocated them. He raised his head and met John’s eyes. “Because I love ‘im--because he’s important to me?” Something swarmed in that odd, uncertain space between his stomach and heart; perhaps, it was the feeling of butterflies meeting heartbeats.
> 
> John swallowed and nodded. “That’s--it’s _one_ reason.”
> 
> The shifting of the atmosphere was palpable and as gradual as clouds moving across the sky. But just like a cloud, John knew if he were to reach out and touch it, it would dissipate between his fingers. So, for a moment, all they could do was stare. The visual clarity of Paul’s eyes and parted lips made John realize they were a tad closer than before. He was still on his knees but had sat back on his heels to be more comfortable, and Paul still had his elbows on his knees, slouching forward the slightest bit so there was less than a foot between them.
> 
> When John couldn’t take it anymore--the heady staring and the close proximity and the dark eyes--he knew now was the best time to question the very thing happening.
> 
> “Paul, can we talk about what’s happening between us here?” His voice sounded foreign to his own ears, husky and quiet. He cleared his throat and spoke with a passion he didn’t know he had. “Look, you can tell me it’ll never amount to shit, or you can tell me we live in two different worlds where people like us don’t work--tell me that, and I’ll leave you alone and walk away right now--but _don’t_ say you don’t feel this, too.”
> 
> John wasn’t a begging man; but in this situation, there was no other way to describe him. On his knees before Paul and voicing his desperation with mentally clasped hands, he was a beggar indeed. But at the moment, there wasn’t a single fiber of his being that gave a fuck.
> 
> For once, Paul decided not to feign confusion about what John was hinting. What was the point in tiptoeing around themselves anymore? He sighed and looked to his hands before admitting quietly, hesitantly, “Of course I bloody feel it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)


	6. When I Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Send your suggestions on [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thank you for your kudos and comments.  
> I'm glad that you still like my works. I edited all chapters so they have the links to the fics :)  
> Also, follow my Tumblr I post more stuff there.  
> The sixth chapter, enjoy!

What a fanfic without kissing? ["When I Fall In Love"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322597/chapters/58638925) by itspronouncedkaniffee is here! Although this fic isn't that long as previous ones, but still great (and hot). However, I'm not good at drawing something mature and explicit, hope you like it. Just let me know what you think in the comments :)

> John smirks at the sound and recedes a bit while he moves his hands down to squeeze and rub Paul’s ass, drawing out a thin whine from him. John fucks his tongue back into Paul’s mouth to silence the whine and answer the desire in it. He's so turned on already and hopes John won’t notice or judge him for it. Any chance of that dissolves as John pulls him by his ass to straddle John’s lap. Their dicks rub against each other, still kissing through subdued moans. He must have noticed how hard Paul is for him now then, how far gone he is this soon. And soon enough, Paul has to break away to gasp for air too.
> 
> “Excited are we?” John says as he brings his fingers closer and closer to rubbing at Paul’s perineum, teasing him there. “Have to pace yerself y’know. Wouldn’t want to get ahead of ourselves.”
> 
> “Please,” he begs and immediately reattaches his lips to John’s.
> 
> Taken aback by Paul’s boldness, John manages to hum a _hmm?_ through the kiss, as Paul begins to roll his hips to show his growing desperation.
> 
> With one more intentioned roll of his hips against John’s crotch, Paul retreats a bit from the kiss, just enough to whisper a barely-audible _fuck me_ against his lips. John’s dick twitches, and he can’t help but thrust up against Paul at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)


	7. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm... still here. Thank you for kudos and comments on the previous chapter, I appreciate them :)  
> I've had a little break from drawing big works, but now I came back.  
> The seventh chapter is here, enjoy!

The McLennon classic that everyone has read: ["The Contract"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782242/chapters/1474046) by jpgr1963. The fan fiction itself was published in 2011 on LJ, and archived here in 2013. I love this work so much. The facts go so well with fiction, the characters are accurate and the atmosphere of (angst) boys so deeply in love is just fantastic.

  


  


> John took his glasses off and leaned in closer to the canvas, his eyes roaming over the blobs,  
> scrapes and gentle brushstrokes of blue and red oil paint. It was pure, abstract brilliance — no  
> words, no pictures, nothing recognizable, except for the pulsing force of the girating colors. Here,  
> blue and red were separated by a firm contour line; there, those opposite colors blended seamlessly  
> into unusual tones of dark purple. Although he had no idea what the fuck it was supposed to mean,  
> at least not without Stu’s animated, complicated description that the artist had always gestured to  
> explain his paintings, John knew this weird creation of his dead mate’s would be one of his most  
> prized possessions, hung proudly on whatever wall of whatever fucking shithole he happened to  
> call home.   
> Suddenly the phone rang downstairs, breaking their reverie. Astrid left to take the call, leaving John  
> alone to his swirling thoughts in the dimly lit attic space.   
> “Don’t recognize it, do ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	8. I'll get you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for your kudos and comments!  
> Only 2 illustrations left, omg.  
> The eighth chapter is here, enjoy!

Thanks to [EbrthBeatlebub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub) for requesting to illustrate ["I'll get you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863238/chapters/36954102) by letitmclennon. Very good Police AU where you admire Paul in a uniform. Recently the sequel of this series ended so this drawing can be considered as a little present to the author :) 

> Still upset by what was happening, but above all by the ease with which he succeeded, Paul approached, and when he took those handcuffs on which from the beginning of this story was reported Hermes’ name, the thief lifted his arms, holding his wrists to the inspector.
> 
> With trembling hands, Paul was about to fasten the handcuffs, but stopped. There was something he had to do first.
> 
> See the face of the man he had been hunting for months.
> 
> His hand moved upwards until he reached the head of the man, where he grabbed the hood and pulled it forcefully backwards, finally discovering a face that for Paul was all too familiar.
> 
> John was almost able to hear the noise that Paul's heart made when it broke; it happened almost in unison with John's.
> 
> Two broken hearts and one responsible.
> 
> " _John_?"
> 
> Paul's voice came out weak, incredulous, in love, defeated. John's, instead, seemed to have vanished.
> 
> "It can't be."
> 
> Just one moment was enough to burn all the good things in Paul that day: the desire to do well, his self-confidence, his love.
> 
> Just one moment was enough to reduce him in a little heap of flesh and blood that couldn’t believe what was happening, no, seeing.
> 
> John, John Lennon, his John... He was Hermes? Had he always been Hermes? He had been Hermes the night when he stole things, as well as the day when he played guitar and was busy kissing Paul?
> 
> "I'm sorry."

...

Okay I'm kidding. Also, credits to [EbrthBeatlebub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub) for that wonderful version!!!


	9. Chasing Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for your kudos and comments!  
> By the way, I created an Instagram account where I post my art as well! Feel free to check it out: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aristrela_illust/)  
> The ninth chapter is here, enjoy!

["Chasing Paper"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216891/chapters/16378447) by MeanieQueenie! I absolutely LOVE soulmate au and this one of my favourite! 

> “John…” Paul whispered, afraid to ruin the moment. “Are-Are you serious? We’re really mates?”
> 
> “Yes, love.”
> 
> “So I can keep you? I mean, you’re not going to leave me.”
> 
> “I’m yours. You’re never going to get rid of me.” Paul smiled a toothy grin, wrapping his arms tighter around John. “Can I see your soulmark?”
> 
> Paul stepped back, turning around and taking off his shirt to bare his shoulder to John, where his soulmark spelled out “Johnny” in lazy cursive. John once again wrapped himself around Paul, pressing his lips into the words that proclaimed Paul as his, his forever.
> 
> “Oh god, Macca. That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Also, I have changed some description detail: Instead of taking his shirt off, Paul only bares the shoulder, pulling the sleeve a bit.


	10. On Our Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLennon art, based on popular and classic fanfictions.  
> Spoilers Warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! It's been a while since I posted in here. The last chapter of the small project I've been working on for half a year. I truly loved illustrating all these great fics and convey its atmosphere. Thank you for all kudos and comments.  
> The last chapter is here, enjoy!

["On Our Way Back Home"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258821/chapters/48016600) by Kathleenishereagain became McLennon classic and I was honoured to make an illustration for the last chapter! This fic is the most popular in AO3 McLennon fandom. And it's not a surprise at all. WONDERFUL plot, AMAZING characters and BRILLIANT writing style!!! 

I guess you saw the chapter already, but I want to end this AO3 artwork called "McLennon fic illustrations". Also, please check "Chapter notes" in the end. It's really important to me. 

> For a moment everything was a blur, because he was suddenly embraced into the tightest hug he’d ever lived. Never mind—the tightest _human_ hug possible. Seriously, _what_ had Cynthia told him?! The hug was so tight it was actually a bit hurtful, and Other Paul smelled like his Paul, obviously, with the coconut they shared and all. It shouldn’t have been a shock but it was, it _was_ , and he was quickly but surely losing his mind trying to find an excuse to push him away, push him as far as he could. He was so busy thinking (and God, was his brain _loud_ , so loud) that it took him a few seconds to notice that Other Paul was actually… talking…? And that shaking, where did it—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the last work of "McLennon fic illustrations". I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I can't believe that my art blog was started only half a year and from that time so many people liked my drawings. I'm happy to have new fandom friends by my side, who supported my art all this time. I'm actually finishing this little thing. I thought I wouldn't make it, thought it was too difficult to draw 10 big works (WoW) for the same topic. But I did it, and only with your help!! Thank you so much :)  
> Also, I'm planning to do part 2 in the next year. But this time, the illustration will be based only on YOUR suggestion. I don't know when I'll do it, but it comes eventually. The only thing you can do now is recalling all the favourite fics and scenes for the future.  
> Don't forget I still post my art on another resurses:  
> [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aristrela_illust/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://aristrela.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/aristrela_illust/)   
> 


End file.
